


We Hired a Real Hypnotherapist to Analyze Our Darkest Dreams

by Uwuegwnqtv



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Amy Nelson - Freeform, Angst, Annus - Freeform, CrankGameplays - Freeform, Ethan Nestor - Freeform, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hypnotism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mark Fischbach - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, Sort Of, Unus - Freeform, Unus Annus, but not really tho, eef
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 7,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uwuegwnqtv/pseuds/Uwuegwnqtv
Summary: Hypnosis, a tool for relaxation and therapy or possibly entertainment in a magic show. If someone who has the ability and qualifications to manipulate your mental state, what if they had bad intentions?Basically, the hypnotism lady isn't very nice resulting in Eef not vibing and Mark getting protective. Amy is a God and no-one can tell me otherwise.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

Mark paced up and down the hallway. He mumbled angrily to himself. “Fucking unprofessional bitch. How dare she? I mean… I had a bad fucking feeling from the start!”.  
“Mark. You gotta calm down.” Amy sat on the couch with Ethan. Their eyes followed him up and down the corridor. Up and down and up and down.  
He continued. His fiery rage blocked out Amy’s comment. His blood boiled. His fists clenched. His knuckles white. He swore. His volume began to rise. Shouting and pacing and swearing.   
“Mark”, she was too quiet compared to him. Ethan sat there speechless. It was too loud. He wanted to cover his ears.  
“Mark!” Louder this time.  
“WHAT? What the fuck do you want?” He yelled at her.  
Silence.  
Amy was shocked. Mark had never shouted at her. Never yelled at her with pure rage. Ethan stared again. Wide eyed.  
The anger melted from Mark’s face.   
“Amy”, his voice was soft, “I’m so sorry. I was just- I- I’m so sorry for yelling”.   
“It’s fine. I knew it was going to happen”, she sighed, “That’s why you just have to sit down. And take a breath. We can figure this out.”


	2. That morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some background info for you

That morning:

Mark, Ethan, Amy and Evan sat in the car on the way to film a video about hypnotherapy. All were quite sceptical. Mark, although he’d never admit it, had an unsettling sinking feeling in his stomach. It was almost as if he was afraid. He was sure nothing bad would happen. Although, there was a reoccurring thought in his brain that played over, each time it circled around it became more extreme. He eventually got to the point where he was questioning whether hypnotherapy would send him into a spiral of depression and bring up memories from his past. He had pretty much been over the stages of grief for his father for a while but, it was always a possibility. Hypnosis fucks with your brain and stuff, right?  
A: “Everyone’s really quiet… Something wrong?”  
There was a collective “no”, “What are you talking about?”.   
A: “I mean, Evan is usually pretty quiet but its really weird when you guys aren’t fighting.”, she looked at Mark and Ethan.  
Mark became defensive but played it off as a humorous joke, “What do you mean we are always completely silent. Right Ethan?”.  
Mark glanced over at Ethan. He was listening to music and bumping his leg up and down as usual. He was completely zoned out, also as usual.   
M: “Ethan?”, Mark smiled “Ethan?”, a bit louder this time.  
Amy and Evan started snickering.  
Mark waved a hand in front of Ethan’s face, “HELLLOOOO? Anyone there?!?!?”  
Ethan jolted out of his zombie-like state. “Sorry? Did you call me before?”. Everyone laughed. But that was just followed by an awkward silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Before they walked into the building Ethan pulled Mark aside.  
E: “Ok so I know you’re gonna tease me about being a fucking baby but I’m kinda nervous for this”  
Mark was too but he’d never admit to that.  
M: “Dude it’ll be fine. She’s just gonna do some shit like make us forget our names or something.”  
E: “I know but- That’s a lot of power.”  
M: “Power?”  
E: “I mean. You know what I mean.”  
M: “No. Most of the time I don’t.”

Amy turned around to see the boys lagging behind, “Hurry up guys. No time for smoochin’”. Mark raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend.   
“You heard what I said.” She chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4

They arrived and sat in the waiting room until it was their turn. The anticipation was tormenting both Mark and Ethan, but all was silent.   
“Uh-noose anus?”, an old woman called. She seemed to say the words like a teacher reading an inappropriate name in a game of Kahoot.  
“That’d be us.” Mark got up eagerly, growing more excited now to take on the challenge.   
They all entered the room.  
“So we called in before about how we were going to be taking some videos and…”, Mark explained. He was informing her about the channel, but she didn’t really seem to be listening. They had already discussed this over the phone.   
“Don’t touch that!”, she snapped at Ethan.  
He turned towards her. His eyes wide. He hated doing the wrong thing.   
“Sorry.”  
“Ye Ethan”, Mark retorted. Mark didn’t even try at this point. Making fun of Ethan in a friendly matter was just a reflex now. It wasn’t a bad thing. It allowed for a fun and not too serious environment. A comfortable environment. Bonus, it made both of them smile.

The lady seemed to be getting impatient. She didn’t seem very inviting or approachable like a therapist should be. Mark had a sinking feeling in his stomach but dismissed it as nerves.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh lord it begins

"Aaaaaaaand we're filming!", Evan announced.  
"Let's get this over with", the therapist mumbled under her breath.  
Mark stared comedically into the camera and raised an eyebrow. Amy started to giggle behind the camera.   
“Sorry but we need complete silence during the hypnotherapy. If you think that you won’t be able to contain yourself then leave”, her tone was harsh.  
Mark wanted to say something but simply couldn’t.   
“That’s a bit harsh”, Ethan blurted out.  
“Do you want to film this video or not. This is my place of work that you are using. You don’t have to be here.”  
Mark was disliking this woman more and more each time she spoke. He looked over at Amy, she didn’t look happy. Understandable. This hypnotist lady really knew how people’s brains worked. Ethan was right. She did have power.  
“Sorry”, Ethan averted her glaring gaze.   
“Why don’t one of you do an introduction?”, Evan asked cautiously.  
“I’ll do it” Mark offered. He stood up, “no need for applause. Thank you. Thank you.”  
Amy was smiling again.  
“I’m sorry for being a bit cranky before. I haven’t had my tea”, the lady explained.


	6. Chapter 6

“Let’s try this again. 3… 2… 1…”  
“I’ll come squat next to you”, Mark said to Ethan. He was previously sitting on a chair but the camera couldn’t fit everyone in the frame.  
The lady instantly changed expression. She smiled. She was a new person when the camera was rolling.  
“You don’t have to squat…”  
“Nah I’m gud.”  
“Hi. How are you. I’m Ethan.” He held out a hand.  
“I’m Liza”, she smiled.  
Her voice sickened Mark. He hated two faced liars. That was a bit harsh. He had to forget all about the incident before filming. They just needed to film the video and get it over and done with.  
L: “I’m glad you’re here.”  
E: “Thanks for having us here.”  
L: “So-”  
“And I’m Mark”, he stretched out his arm towards her from his position on the floor.  
L: “Hi Mark! That’s right you’re here too.”  
M: “I’m here too ye”  
E: “We don’t have to pay attention to him”  
L: “You were already out of our zone”, she laughed.  
E: “We forgot about you.”  
M: “Like I’m irrelevant”   
L: “Good… Have you ever been in hypnosis… knowingly?”, she directed her question to Ethan.  
E: “No. Never. Not knowingly.”  
L: “Do you know what hypnosis is?”  
E: “Well when I think about hypnosis… the first thing that I think of is like the entertainers that do hypnosis and make people like bark and quack and stuff like that.”  
L: “Stage hypnosis?”  
E: “Yeah. So that’s my sort of idea of hypnosis. Kind of like a mind-control thing. Like under a spell.”  
L: “Well you never go under anything you go into hypnosis”  
M: “Will I be able to see the magical effects of the hypnotism…s?”  
L: “No. No magic. There are no spells. But you might feel something.”  
M: “Like contact hypnosis?”, Mark was amazed. It was probably BS but he was so excited for no reason. Something in the way she said it enticed him.  
L: “Transference”, she whispered  
E: “Transference?”  
M: “That’s such a cooler word!”  
E: “I like that”  
M: “My knees hurt.”, he transferred from squatting to sitting.  
Liza laughed. She went on to explain how hypnosis is a tool for hypnotherapy. She also explained how hypnosis only works if you consent to it and that you, “have to give permission”.

L: “Have you ever seen a lemon.”  
E: “A lemon?”  
L: “A lemon.”  
M: “Yes?”  
L: “You’ve seen a lemon? Especially lately.”  
M: *confused Mark noises*  
L: “So what colour is a lemon?”  
E: “Yellow?... I’m slightly afraid.”  
L: “Of what? Of a lemon?”  
Maybe she wasn’t too spot on about people after all. Maybe this was all an act. Either way it was good content.  
E: “No of you”, he chuckled nervously.  
Liza’s smile spread across her face once again. However, it wasn’t warm or endearing. It was a smile driven by power, controlling others through fear. Maybe Mark was thinking too far into it. It was only there very briefly. 

She started to walk Ethan through an imaginary scenario. She asked Mark if he wanted to join the experience however, he still didn’t trust this woman.   
M: “I’ll do it with my eyes open”


	7. Chapter 7

She kept describing these minute details. Slowly, she was getting further and further into Ethan’s subconsciousness. He was scared. He didn’t want to let her in. He was pretty open about his life on the internet but there were somethings he wanted to keep for himself. But he went with the exercise, half-heartedly of course. She said something along the lines of, “Are you barefoot?” and he lost it. He started laughing but didn’t want to be rude. He couldn’t contain his laughter. It spread to Mark then Amy and even Evan. They were all laughing hysterically. Everyone. It was a good moment. Lisa wasn’t very amused. 

She sat there and rolled her eyes.   
"If you aren't going to take this seriously-"  
"Sorry I know. I don't know why-"  
"It's because you aren't consenting to the hypnosis. You are treating it as some kind of a joke"  
"No. I was ju-"  
"Or are you afraid? Some underlying issue you don't want me to stumble across?"  
Ethan wasn't sure how to respond. She was right. He just didn't want to admit it. Oh God was he becoming Mark? (lol).   
"What are you afraid of Ethan?"  
"Lemons?". Mark offered to break the tension.  
Ethan chuckled slightly.  
“How about we try a different exercise”. There was a flash of that smile again across her face. “Please remember that I am a trained professional. If Ethan decides to actually participate and immures himself in this experience, forcefully pulling him from the hypnotic state can have some negative side effects. So, don’t distract him.”  
Mark gave another comedically worried look into the camera, “Not distracting Ethan? That’s a bit difficult. Dare I say, impossible.”  
“Hey!”, Ethan glared at Mark.

“Ready”, Liza asked.  
“Ready”, Ethan answered as he closed his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

“Listen to my voice”, her tone forceful, “focus on your breathing. With each breath you find yourself falling deeper and deeper into a calmer state.”

Ethan listened carefully to each word. He really didn’t want to insult her profession. Why not try this properly? They were in a safe and professional environment. Right?

“If there was a little boy inside you who hurt, who had a discomfort. Imagine sitting next to that younger version of yourself. Tell him, ‘It was all your fault’…”  
Mark raised an eyebrow, he looked to Amy for confirmation. She was looking at him confused.  
“… You need to own it to move on.”, that smile flashed across her face again.  
“Look at that boy and ask him why he is sad. Allow yourself to travel back in your memories… back to that day…”

Ethan started to squirm slightly. His mouth shifting into a slight frown. Mark looked at Amy again. She raised her hands in uncertainty. Mark wasn’t sure if this so-called-professional was doing the right thing.

“… watch it play over and over. You can’t alter it or stop it. It was your fault. Own it.”  
Ethan’s breathing became more inconsistent.   
“Now, go back to your younger self, that’s you. Do not place the blame on them. Place it on yourself. You. It was all you. How could you let that happen?”  
His breathing was more audible now. He was shaking his head.   
"Go back to another time where you felt the same emotion you feel now. Can you see it?"  
He nodded.  
"What do you see?"  
He shook his head. His eyebrows were tilted upwards near the centre of his face.   
"Is there a person there?"  
He nodded.  
"Someone you know well?"  
Again he nodded. He looked so uncomfortable. Mark wanted to do something but he didn't want to harm Ethan by disrupting him from his state of hypnosis or whatever.   
“Someone you looked up to?”  
“please”, he mumbled.   
“Did they make you upset? No. You let it happen.”  
“Stop”, he pleaded again. Tears started to fall down his face.  
“You deserved it.”  
Ethan was finding it hard to breathe at this point. He believed every word she said. Truth is, he was always thinking those things, he just passed them off as unrealistic. Coming from someone else, it sounded so much more true. More real. It was real. He was a disappointment. He was a terrible son, friend, brother and person in general.  
“Ok. I think that’s enough”, Mark said. He stood up from his position on the floor.  
The lady turned towards him, the smile flashed again, “you didn’t listen to my advice Mark. Always trying to be a hero, do what’s right but just wait. You’ve just fucked everything up. Like usual I presume.”  
“Enough with your mind games Liza.”  
“If you say so”, she smiled. She leaned closer towards Ethan and clapped loudly in his ear. The sound shocked him from his deep state of subconsciousness. He jolted upright.


	9. Chapter 9

Ethan jolted upright. There was a ringing in his ears. He felt disorientated and the world was spinning. There was too much yet too little going on. It was too cold and too hot. His heart was racing. It was hard to breathe. Memories were flashing before his eyes. He could hear Mark shouting, but it seemed distant. He wasn’t sure if his surroundings were real or if he was still being hypnotised. He hated the feeling. Absolutely despised it. His heart continued to accelerate. The ringing was subsiding. His brain hurt and he felt sick.  
He felt a hand on his shoulder and flinched. It was hard to focus on the real world.   
“Ethan?”, the voice echoed and rattled around his head.  
Again, “Ethan?”.  
This time he looked into Amy’s eyes. Softly he spoke, “I wanna go home.”  
“Me too. You ok?”  
He didn’t know what to say. The answer was definitely no. So he shook his head. He could feel his head pulsing when he shook it. Holding his head in his hands he tried to ground himself, but he couldn’t. He didn’t feel attached to reality or the physical world and it was fucking with his brain big time.   
“Talk to me. Tell me what’s up?”  
“I don’t feel like... I’m here. Everything is spinning. I don’t like it man. I really don’t fucking like it.”  
She placed her hand on his shoulder again and squeezed it slightly, “Ok... we’re gonna make sure you’re ok. Ok?”  
He nodded. It just made him more dizzy. There was a bad taste in his mouth.  
“Just close your eyes and focus on your breathing. Feel your feet on the ground.”  
Amy was trying her best but honestly, she had no idea how to help. She didn’t want to leave Ethan, but also knew that if Mark didn’t control himself, he would do something he regrets. He only got angry when someone he cared about was hurt. Even though he joked around a lot and teased Ethan, it was clear that they cared about each other. Evan stood between Liza and Mark.

“Get out of my office. All of you. NOW!”


	10. Chapter 10

On the way back, it was less silent than the way there.  
“Ethan? You alright?”, Mark was really concerned. The whole video was his idea. It was all his fault.   
Ethan shook his head. He thought that sitting down was bad enough but being in a moving car whilst detached from reality could possibly be one of the worst experiences ever. Everything was wrong.  
“Guys, it’s a pretty long ride back home so I think we should stop at the nearest gas station. We can go for a piss break and get a drink ya know?”  
“Sounds good”, Mark said, “Ethan?”  
He nodded. He just wanted to make the car stop moving. He tried sleeping. But he couldn’t.   
Mark whipped out his phone and started researching the side effects of hypnosis. Evan followed suit. 

After searching, the general consensus was that hypnosis is completely fine as long as it’s done safely. It could have consequences if performed unsafely. People can also have It was unclear how long the effects would last and if the side effects would improve. However, by the time they had finished researching Ethan had fallen asleep.

“We still need to post a video today”, Mark said after a long silence.  
“Yes. But that’s not our top priority”, Amy retorted.  
“I know. But…”, he wanted to finish the sentence. He knew that he needed to get back at that lady. She can’t just get away with this. It’s unprofessional. What if she does it again and Mark could have stopped that. His thoughts were interrupted by her words, “Always trying to be a hero, do what’s right but just wait. You’ve just fucked everything up. Like usual I presume.”  
“Mark, stop thinking about it. You just have to let it go for now”  
Amy always knew what was up. He smiled at her. Where would they be without her? (no seriously they’d both probs be dead). Mark wouldn’t let it go. Amy knew that too. He did try to stop thinking about it, but it was so potent. He couldn’t get her evil smile to fade from his mind.


	11. Chapter 11

The car came to a stop. Everyone was eager for some fresh air.

Mark went over to Ethan and woke him gently. He jolted awake, confused and semi-panicked.   
“Morning.”  
“Yes?”  
“What?”  
“What?”  
They both started laughing.  
“You feeling any better.”  
“A bit. Just- It’s kinda like when- You know-”  
“Ok. I know your brain is a bit more fucked than usual but try think of the words before they come out your mouth.”  
They both laughed again.  
“I feel like I’m drunk and hungover but at the same time. And like the alcohol was really bad.”  
“Can’t relate.”  
“Oh ye. Sucks to be you.”  
“No. Ethan, I think in this scenario it sucks to be you.”  
Again, they laughed. It warmed Mark to see that Ethan was being himself.

They both walked into the gas station and bought something to drink. Ethan insisted that he wasn’t hungry and compromised for a drink instead. They stayed there for a bit to take a break from being in the car. They could be in the fresh and open outside air, stretch legs, empty bladders and feel the cool breeze. They all talked and laughed and tried not to bring up the incident.   
Ethan had almost forgotten what had happened for a bit, besides the fact that he still felt like shit. He was trying really hard to make it seem like everything was normal. He didn’t want his friends to worry about him. He didn’t have too try to hard when they were talking. He was genuinely enjoying that moment, but he wanted to sit down. He was tired. Everything was still a bit disconnected. 

“You alright there?”, Mark laughed.  
“Ye. Just you know this concrete WOW lookin sexy ya know. Needed to rest them butt cheeks” Ethan joked.  
“We should probs hit the road soon”, Amy said.  
Ethan slapped his palm on the concrete.  
“That’s not the road you big dummy,” Mark without thinking ran into the road, crouched down and smacked it.  
“MARK!” Everyone yelled.  
“Ye.” He ran back.  
“Dude, stay out of the fucking road. Stop trying to kill yourself. I know it’s hard-”  
“You know when my time comes guys it’s inevitable”  
A: “Ye ye but I thought it was meant to be Unus Annus not paucis mensibus”  
There was a general confusion.  
E: “Amy, care to tell us what that means?”   
M: “Just quizzing you because we already know obviously.”  
A: “It means a few months. I really think we should get back in the car it’s past lunchtime and we gotta eat. Not just snacks. Like real food.”  
They all walked back to the car together. None of them excited for the rest of the drive.


	12. Chapter 12

Mark sat there looking out the window, he kept replaying the incident over and over in his mind. What if it was him? Would Ethan have said something? Was it all Mark’s fault. Is he just getting delayed contact hypnosis or something? The more he thought about it the more guilt weighed down on him and the more anger built up inside him.

Evan was scrolling through his phone. He talked to Amy and glanced back at Mark and Ethan every now and then to make sure everyone was ok. He wondered what they would do with the footage. Were they going to keep it?

Amy was trying to focus on driving. She kept glancing at Ethan and Mark through her mirrors. She was concerned for both of them. Obviously, she was worried about Ethan but also for Mark. He wasn’t going to let this go. He was going to blame it on himself. She knew that he was motivated by challenge or downfall. She knew that when bad things happened to him it only made him stronger but when someone he cared about was hurt it was different. Amy had to concentrate on driving. She tried to push her concerns from her mind.

Ethan was still trying to ground himself in the real world. He tried to listen to music, but it was too loud. His head ached. His brain didn’t like the feeling of being detached from reality, it amplified the uneasiness of being in a seemingly stationary seat whilst his surroundings were moving. He wanted to sleep and get over this weird feeling but he couldn’t. Whenever he closed his eyes, he was taken back to the times he saw when he sat in Liza’s office. The monotone hymn of the engine persuaded him to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Ethan was standing in an empty room. He walked forwards. One step. Another step. Another step. Another st- He couldn’t move forwards. There seemed to be an invisible wall in front of him. He took it as a challenge. Pushing against it. Hitting it with his fists harder and harder. He grew angrier with each failed attempt. He was determined to break this invisible barrier but was interrupted by something behind it. It was his dining room. He saw himself sitting at the round wooden table with faded blue hair. His father sat next to him. Both were enjoying their food. They were discussing the usual, “How was your day?”, kind of things. Then Ethan put his cutlery down. He turned towards his father, his face poorly hiding his concern.   
From behind the glass he stared. He wanted to tell himself something because he knew what would happen next. But he didn’t know what to do he just knew it would be something different. Maybe then he could avoid what happened next.   
Ethan was worried about his Dad. For the past few months his father had been different. More flustered, more angry, more impatient, aggressive. He watched himself ask his father if everything was alright. His father proceeded to take a deep breath, something he always did before giving Ethan some bad news, but what followed was something that shocked him each time he played the memory over. It never really made sense.  
"Ethan, let me give you some father to son advice: sometimes you have to learn to mind your own fucking business. Can you do that for me?”, his tone was patronising. 

He tried banging on the glass but still couldn’t get the attention of those on the other side.

The same room and table stayed on the other end of the glass, but Ethan and his father were in different clothes. Ethan knew exactly what the younger version of himself was thinking. He was debating bringing up whether everything was ok again. He wanted to tell himself to keep his goddamn mouth shut. Mind his own business like his father had told him. He knew it was pointless. He watched himself accidentally blurt it out causing his dad to enter a spiral of anger, incoherency and almost insanity.  
He was going on about needing money and owing someone something.   
"Dad, I can help you. That's what family is for."  
His dad stopped pacing and he saw the endearing expression that he usually made. It was quickly overtaken by a harsh scowl.   
"At first, I didn't want to involve you. But since you offered..." a smile stretched across his face. It lacked any sense of joy or kindness making Ethan's stomach sink. He felt like an alien had replaced his father. His father, the nicest man he ever knew had, as it seemed, changed into a stranger over the past few months.   
"Why are you acting like this?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You know- just- I- I don't know how to explain it."  
The scene playing before his eyes froze. It became distorted like a scratched DVD. Then suddenly it started playing again. They were both standing and shouting and flailing their arms.

"I can't give you that!", Ethan yelled.  
"Why the fuck not? What happened to being there for each other? What happened to being a family? What about all the years of my life that I wasted looking after you when I had better things to do? The money I spent on your education when I could have spent it on…"  
Everything seemed to drown out.   
"Wasted?"  
Ethan could feel the blood rushing to his face. His flushed cheeks were streaked with tears. He was trying so hard to keep everything together and process what was going on and understand why the person he possibly knew best (and knew him best) was acting like a complete stranger. From behind the glass he tried to yell but no sound came out his mouth. He was banging his palms against the barrier. His palms were stinging.  
It started glitching again. He stopped slapping the wall, worrying that he broke the memories being played. It started again. It was too loud and blaringly echoed throughout the room he was in.   
"Listen Ethan, don't get me wrong, I am definitely angry but most of all... I'm disappointed. You let me down. I'm done with you,", his father started gathering his things and walking towards the door, "...fucking ungrateful-". He slammed the door shut leaving Ethan alone.   
He saw himself standing there for a while. Processing. He felt empty. He tried to get the attention of his younger self, reassure him that it’s ok or shout at him for being an idiot. But he couldn’t. All he could do was watch himself standing there, slightly shaking, then sit down and cry.

There was something behind him. He turned around to face the beach, wind blowing through his hair. His hands still tingling. It was cold. A loud sound. A car drove through the ocean. It was hooting. It was right in front of him now. Ethan froze. He braced for impact. 

(that was a dream btw. I know it’s pretty obvious but still thought I’d say in case)


	14. Chapter 14

Headlights blaring. Closer. Closer. It kept swerving in and out of the lanes. Cars were hooting and swerving. Amy swerved left to avoid an oncoming car on the wrong side of the road. She looked backwards. It had pulled over.  
“Should we go and see if everything’s alright?”, she asked.  
“Yeah. It’s the right thing to do.”

They pulled over on the side of the road. Ethan was still asleep. He was clenching his fists, caught up in a nightmare. Mark and Evan went to go check if everyone was ok in the illegally driving car. Amy was persistent. She wanted to go too. Mark reminded her that they can’t leave Ethan alone in the car.   
“Remember when you left me in the car at the gas station that one time and when I woke up you weren’t there?”  
“And then you got scared shitless, yeah I know.”  
“You could have left that part out”, he smiled.  
Evan couldn’t help but laugh.

+++

Evan and Mark walked towards the pulled over car. A young woman kicked open her door and raced to the driver’s door. She yanked the door open. The driver was slumped over their wheel. The woman in the passenger seat was frozen in fear. Mark and Evan ran faster towards the commotion.

The woman was crying for help. Her voice shrill.   
“What’s going on here?”, Mark made sure to keep a level tone.  
The woman could barely put a sentence together as she cradled a limp body in her arms.   
He directed his voice to the lady, “Hi, I’m Mark. Can you tell me your name?”.  
“Claudia.”  
“Ok Claudia can you tell me what happened?”  
“He was fine and- he wanted to pull over- I- I don’t know.”  
“Evan, can you call-”  
“Already doing that.”  
Evan was on the phone and talking to the lady in the passenger seat.

Mark tried to get a response from the man on the concrete in front of him. He looked quite young. Younger than Mark but old enough to drive. His pale skin was harshly contrasted by the dark circles under his eyes. His rough skin had clusters of small dents. He felt familiar but Mark was certain he didn’t know him. He was frowning slightly. There was a certain innocence that lined his face that made Mark feel responsible for this ransom stranger. There was a thought that crept in the back of his mind, "Am I just doing this to prove that I'm a good person? To prove that I don't always fuck up?". It made him briefly pause but he managed to wave away the thought and focus on the situation at hand. 

There were some things going well. Mark could clearly see the rising and falling of the man's chest. If you were close enough you could hear his raspy breathing. Now positioned on his side his eyes began to flutter open. He was confused and squinted at the overbearing light from the sun compared to the previous darkness of unconsciousness.

"Sebastian!", Claudia ran towards them. Previously, she had been talking to Evan. She was embracing him.  
"What happened?"  
His eyes widened. "Did I crash the car? Did anyone get hurt? Where's-"  
"Everything's fine. Everyone's ok."  
Claudia turned to Mark, "Thank you."  
He was trying to keep his ego under control. "Just wanted to make sure everything was ok."   
Only then did Mark start returning from hyper focus on this situation. He became aware of the blaring horns and impatient drivers. He could see the ambulance in the distance unable to move forwards. He tried to find the source of the traffic jam. The road of stopped cars lead his eyes to a car parked next to his. A lady shouting at... Amy?   
Before he realised it, his legs had already started moving towards the car.


	15. Chapter 15

Amy was just chilling in the car, scrolling through her phone. She glanced back at Ethan who was squirming in his sleep. His brows were furrowed, and his eyes were scrunched closed. His fists were no longer tightly clenched, and she could see crescent moon indents in his palm. She wondered if she should wake him up but was interrupted by a nearby car horn. Some car was hooting near her. Soon she realised they were hooting at her. She ignored it. There was a tapping at her window. She turned, expecting Mark’s face but was greeted by an older woman with pointy glasses and saggy skin. She gestured for Amy to roll the window down. Amy gestured to Ethan who was sleeping peacefully in the back. The lady sighed and rolled her eyes. Again, she gestured for Amy to roll down her window, her movements sharper and more aggressive. Amy complied this time. 

“Hi”, Amy whispered.  
“Excuse me!”, the woman’s voice made Amy wince. It was high pitched and whiney, “Your car is par-”  
“I’m sorry but would you mind quieting down a bit, then we can continue.”  
“How DARE you talk to your elders like that missy”, the woman grew louder.  
Amy considered rolling her window back up and ignoring this Karen but thought it wouldn’t be wise.  
“You can’t park on the side of the road!”  
“Where are you parked then may I ask?”  
“Well I-”  
“And how does this affect you in any way?”  
If there was one thing Amy couldn’t stand, it was people who thought they knew better than everyone else. Mark was an exception because he was joking most of the time and he would never do anything like this.   
“It’s dangerous”, she said it like it was so obvious. The most obvious thing ever.  
“Well you are doing the same missy,” Amy mocked her tone. Then she levelled her tone, “You don’t know why we are pulled over”, she was growing angrier. She was tired and hungry and stressed, “How about I enlighten you? We pulled over because there was almost a car accident. We were avoiding a head on collision. Now we are helping people. And what are you doing? Pointing your saggy fingers and blocking traffic.”  
She regretted the last part. She felt bad for being so rude, but in the moment, there was no filter for the lava-like rage pouring from her mouth.  
Cars were being blocked off from the way this lady had parked. They were getting impatient and starting to hoot.  
“So?”  
Amy couldn’t deal with the lady. She simply closed the window when the lady was in the middle of her sentence. She started banging on the window. Thankfully, Mark appeared next to her and convinced her to leave.

“Sorry, but you are blocking traffic and also an ambulance. Would you kindly move your car so that the young man on the side of the road down there doesn't die?”, his tone full of anger but quiet and level. He sarcastically sang a, “Thank you!”, as she walked away.


	16. Chapter 16

All of the hooting and banging and shouting had woken Ethan. The interrupted sleep kept amplifying the feeling of being yeeted in and out of reality. It was a tennis match between reality and subconsciousness. Forcefully being yeeted to either side of the court did not feel good. The honking and hooting echoed throughout his body. He felt like a cartoon character that had been clapped in the head by symbols. Sounds funny right? No. Everything was spinning, everything was echoing, everything was too loud. His breathing started to speed up, each breath rattling through his ribcage. He felt dizzy.  
“Can- Wh- drink please?”, he asked no-one in particular. He was staring at the floor and gripping the door (ooh rhyming). A cool smooth material was placed in his hands. He twisted off the cap and took small sips. The world stabilised slightly. The windows were all opened. The breeze felt pleasant, but the honking grew louder. Then it stopped. He heard a siren, but it wasn’t as loud as the combined beeping, so it was an advantageous trade.

“Was everything ok there Mark?”  
“No not really.”

It was too difficult to focus on what they were saying to make out the words. He grasped for the energy, but it just wasn’t there. How could this all be a result of the hypnosis? It probably wasn’t. But then again, it could because it fucks with your brain and your brain is pretty important. 

More drowned out talking in the background. Voices he knew. He could hear the words but didn’t put the effort in to processing them. They were just more noise in the background. He screwed on the lid of his plastic bottle and placed it on his face. It was satisfyingly cool on his warm skin. He placed it on his stomach and wrapped his arms around it. He tried to relax but ended up staring at the roof and completely zoning out. One voice was dragging him back to reality. It grew louder and more aggressive. 

He turned to see Mark who was swearing and yelling and face palming and waving his hands in the air. Their eyes met and Mark stopped shouting.   
“What the fuck are you on about?”, he smiled.  
“I’m just- I’m angry because- Ethan, I care about you. You know that right?”  
He nodded.  
“No, I mean it.”  
“I know. And I care about you too Mark. You know that?”  
“Yes of course I do.”  
“Ok Romeo and Juliet stop before you kill yourselves”, Amy chuckled.  
Concern was engraved into his face.  
“Mark, I’m ok. I’m a strong independent young woman!”, Ethan said. It lacked a certain umph making his comment funnier.   
“Whatever you say man.”

Mark still felt a sinking feeling. He was angry at that woman. He was angry at himself for not doing something sooner. He was worried about Ethan. He was worried about anyone else who might go see that evil woman. He was worried about that guy on the side of the road. Yet he sat there and looked out the window. He watched the blurs of colours and shapes zipping past.


	17. Chapter 17

They dropped Evan off at his house and ventured home. The light outside was starting to dim slightly. When they arrived home, they were all exhausted and hungry. Mark offered to make some eggs (not blindfolded this time). Amy and Ethan practically collapsed onto the couch.   
E: “You ok Amy?”  
A: “Just hungry and tired”, she sat with her head in her hands then turned to Ethan. A warm smile growing across her face, “Why on earth- how are you worried about me. I mean I think you are the one-”  
E: “Hush. I’m allowed to be nice too.”  
Both too tired and hungry to have a proper conversation started laughing hysterically on the couch. They were both half asleep when Mark shouted from the kitchen in a high pitched voice, “Honey, dinner’s ready.”

++++  
Everyone ate. Even if Mark’s cooking wasn’t always the best, no-one noticed because they were so hungry. Then they sat in silence, bowls empty and stomachs full. Mark's phone started ringing. 

M: "Hello?"  
He walked into the other room. Pacing whilst he listened.  
"But-"  
He continued pacing. Amy and Ethan moved to the couch to find out what was happening.  
"I- Could you ple-"  
He was growing more frustrated.  
"Would you let me speak for a god damn minute?"  
He was breathing heavily. Amy and Ethan watched in silence.  
"My apologies. That was uncalled for. I just- We have it on film."  
He continued pacing.  
"It was extremely unprofessional!"  
Up and down and up and down the room. More talking and pacing. Suddenly, he stopped.  
“She said what?”  
He spoke through clenched teeth. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He through his free arm up in disbelief.   
“We have it all on film… Sure! I’d be glad too.”  
He hung up.

He was pacing again. Pacing and swearing and yelling, “…Fucking unprofessional bitch. How dare she? I mean… I had a bad fucking feeling from the start!”

The words echoed through Ethan’s head. He was starting to feel nauseous watching Mark whizzing up and down the room.

“What’s happening Mark?”, Amy asked.  
“She- I can’t- Why the-”  
“Mark”, she was too quiet compared to him.   
“Mark!” Louder this time.  
“WHAT? What the fuck do you want?” He yelled at her.  
Silence.  
Amy was shocked. Mark had never shouted at her. Never yelled at her with pure rage. Ethan stared, wide eyed.  
The anger melted from Mark’s face.   
“Amy”, his voice was soft, “I’m so sorry. I was just- I- I’m so sorry for yelling”.   
“It’s fine. I knew it was going to happen. That’s why you just have to sit down. And take a breath. We can figure this out.”


	18. Chapter 18

A new video was uploaded to the channel. There was the usual count-down and chanting. Then Mark was seen. He was holding the camera in a vlog-like manner.

“Hey guys. There’s some important news for the channel. Firstly… wait”  
He put the camera down on the table. It fell. He tried again. It fell again.  
“fuck”  
Finally, it stayed.   
“There we- Don’t fucking fall. I swear to God…”, it rebelled against him and fell over, “Oh my fu”. The scream was cut perfectly, “Wait what was I talking about? Oh yeah, we have some pre-recorded videos that will be going up for next few days. We filmed a video yesterday and it didn’t go as planned. It can be used as a lesson for you guys. Hypnosis is dangerous. If any of you ever choose to participate in it make sure you are in a safe and professional environment. Even then, things can still go wrong.”  
He made a quick recap of what happened but left out most details.  
“Basically, it wasn’t very professional. But we will be taking a short break. It shouldn’t affect the upload schedule. But yeah.”  
He thought that he was forgetting something.  
“Oh yeah. We are also trying to deal with the company that we went to yesterday. Also, Ethan’s doing ok so don’t worry about him.”  
Mark looked at something behind the camera.  
“Ethan, you wanna say anything for the video.”  
“Sure”, his voice was a bit croaking and seemed less ‘Ethan-like’ than usual.  
His hair was more floofy than normal and he was wearing an Unus Annus hoodie which was a bit too big for him. He had faint rings around his eyes.  
“Hey guys. I’m alive! And… I’m sorry-”  
“Wh- Why are you sorry?” The camera was pointed at the ground now. Mark was almost whispering.   
“I don’t know. It’s kinda my fault I mean-”  
“Ethan. How is this your fault at all? Stop taking all the credit.”, Mark’s tone was more silly at the end.  
“What can I say I’m just a dirty credit stealer.”  
“Why did you have to make it sound wrong?”  
“Me? I make things sound wrong Mr. Are-you-close? You close Mark? You clo-”  
The video ended with the usual count down.

++++

What have I done AaAaAaaAaaAAaAAAaaAaahHhHHhHHh


End file.
